(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination incense burner and incense storage device which permits the parts to be detached for use separately and for storage purposes.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior inventions in the field of incense burners have provided means to either burn incense in the open by mounting in a holder or have provided a chimney device of complex design which would be expensive to manufacture. None of the prior inventions known to the inventor have provided a combination storage device and incense burner which allow for two separate methods of burning incense.